


Mother 3½

by Chocolategoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, I'll add more characters and tags as the story continues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolategoo/pseuds/Chocolategoo
Summary: The story about a hasty twin brother.





	Mother 3½

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy! Thanks for popping in and taking interest in this story, I've wanted to write this for little over a year now. It's basically Claus' side of the story to Mother 3! I've wanted this to become a game of some sort but since I don't see it happening I decided to write it! There wont be any romance in this but I might be willing in future fics.

**Anger,** nothing but anger filled his body and soul. Angry tears, angry face, angry heart. The fact that his mother didn’t get the chance to jump down with him and his twin brother because of that  **DRAGO** angered him. She could be alive right now, comforting he and Lucas after witnessing such a traumatic switch in what was once harmless creatures. Now he had to be the one to comfort his brother as their father was sent to jail (a cell that was never once used before) for god knows how long.

Claus held his brother a bit too tightly as they laid in bed, it had taken a good few hours to get the blonde to finally relax and sleep those tears away. Their dog slept at the bed’s edge knowing what sort of emotions the two were going through, the dog himself was rather depressed.

He couldn’t let that beast get away with murder. It should apologize for what crime she committed. It should be the one in the jail cell, not their father. Perhaps persuasion; if the ginger begged enough maybe it will bring his mother back. Or even he’d threaten to never play with it again. So many more questions swamped his mind as he had gotten up and paced around the tiny house. These choices were that of pacifistic, they surely wouldn’t convince it no how. There’s gotta be another way.

Now his body went into hunting mode, to find anything in the house that might be the missing clue in his restless mind. He checked under both beds, lifted all the pillows (except the one his twin was sleeping with)- everywhere! Claus was about to give up but froze in place when he opened the drawer next to the door.

All emotions were drained out of his body, stood there like a statue. Inside that drawer was the knife.  **THAT KNIFE** he’s seen something he never thought humans could do with his innocent mind. He can still remember crying over the fact Flint had used this knife to kill a deathly sick pig once. Flint was swift and quick to end that poor animal’s life, jabbed it in one spot and only a soft squeal left the pig before it stopped breathing. That day, Claus understood why he was never allowed to hold it. It did more than just chipping wood. It could  **KILL.**

##  ***** **Claus acquired the homemade knife**

A shaky but hasty hand goes to reach the sheathed blade as if it’s a sin to even lay a finger on it. Once it’s lifted out of the drawer, Claus quickly shuts it and releases the breath that was unaware of being held.  This was the answer. An eye for an eye.

**Claus was going to kill that Drago.**

Body now motions to the door, ready to go kill it while his body was boiling with determination. Once that hand hit the door handle (it could be effortlessly be pulled open due to _someone_ carelessly yanking the outside handle off) Boney whines out to the young boy. The ginger was once again stopped, ghostly face turns to look at the dog who was looking back at him. It was as if he could sense the emotion in the trusty canine: Boney was worried and knew that if Claus left, Lucas wouldn’t wake up in a decent mood. Who knows what the blonde would do then. The younger twin needed his older brother to be there for him.

_ “A’ight, boy…but just ‘til th’ sun rises.” _

Hand lets go of the doorknob and shuffles his way back to the bed, slipping the knife under his pillow incase anything were to happen. Claus wraps his arm around his sleeping brother whose face was stained with tears that should have never been. Although in bed, he didn’t sleep a wink, his body was fully driven into needing to avenge Hinawa.

The sun took too long for him to rise but it came quicker once he finally shut his eyes an hour just before it awoke from its slumber. It’s warm and welcoming, but this was no day to celebrate.

Both brothers were standing at the cliff side blanketed by sunflowers as they stood at the newly made grave with the text engraved in it saying:

_ Wife of Flint, Mother of the twins Claus and Lucas, Daughter of Alec. May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time. _

Lucas was once again hosing out fat tears as he crouched beside the grave, Claus would have joined him if his emotions weren’t in shock. Flint always told him to never cry so that he could be strong for their family and one day his own. That’s what he was to do, be strong for his family.

So, when the crowd cleared out the older twin looked at the younger, after the blonde rejects visiting their dad in the jail cell there’s a shaky sigh before he speaks up.

_ “Lucas, I’m going t’ find that Drago and ‘m going t’ kill it. Y’ better not follow me or else--- And don’t y’ dare tell anyone about this…I…I will never forgive y’ if y’ do.” _

Then he runs off as the sounds of his brother’s wailing dwindles the further he went. One of the towns folk greet him, which halts him to a sudden stop and only flashes a feigning smile at her before running off again. There was one more task to do before he goes scaling that mountain to the plateau. 

_ "Dad. It's me. Claus. I told Lucas t’ come too, but he's been crying at Mom's grave all this time.” _

Came a whisper as he ventures into the little room Flint was cooped up in. The ginger gives a small smile to his father, who seemed as though he was mentally drained from the events of last night. The son places an apple on the cell.

_ “Dad. I'm gonna leave this apple here. The core might be hard, but... The core... The core might be too hard to eat, but be  _ **_SURE_ ** _ y’ eat it!” _

Even though the latter lashed out in anger last night, the older twin didn’t believe that his father deserved to be put in the slammer. Claus had rushed home, rummaging once again to look for some sort of key that could free his dad. There wasn’t a key but he did discover a metal file. It was small and perfect to hide in an object. His dad must have been hungry.

He slowly backs away still facing his father who says nothing to him. He must be still upset, the poor man looked like he committed this murder.

_ “I'm gonna get stronger...I'm gonna get so strong even Dragos won't stand a chance against me!” _

Now he faces the entrance, anxiety welling up inside of him, even though the apple was an escape tool for his dad, even if he could let him make the choice of what to do, Claus’ hasty mind made up the best choice of not sitting back and letting adults do everything. It was time he showed the world what he was capable of.

_ “Dad... I..." _

Without finishing that last thought, he runs off.

Upon his exhausting trail to the mountain, he encounters a strange woman…maybe a man, who had pink hair and went by the name of Aeolia. Aeolia proved to be very useful, in fact they taught him a magical power that was locked inside of him called  **PK Love.** Saying that Claus possess a special energy that flowed within. Whatever it was, he was to use it on the green beast.

The rest of the way up was a blur, with encouragement from the pink stranger and determination to kill, reaching this location was a breeze. The ginger finally slows once he made it.

Hefty breathing inhaled and exhaled as now it had time to rest. Baby blue hues scan the area for any signs of life. Walking up more, a loud yell comes out of nowhere and pounces the child. He lets out his own scream, thinking he was getting attacked. In reality, it was the baby Drago he had played with yesterday.

The baby didn’t seem hostile, but it did rip off his shoe and run off with it. Ergo, it causes Claus to yell out and demand to give it back. The boy gives up, reminding himself that the shoe isn’t important. He will kill the Drago with one blue shoe.

Pulling out the knife from his back pocket, he raises it up to his face and holds it with both hands. He’s scared- **_terrified._ ** But the mission was not over until this Drago felt the pain it has inflicted onto everyone.

_ “This is for y’, mom…” _

Loud thumping shakes the ground, even making the older twin bounce like the small pebbles on the dirt. Eyes shoot wide open and look up at the now robotic beast. That red eye shoots an arrow into him, draining all his confidence. Skin goes completely pale and knees shake in their locked spot. There it was, that dirty mother killer.

A loud roar screeches out of the creature, spit and smelly air blast at him. Claus is about to run until he sees that missing tooth. That said tooth was the one that impaled into his mother’s heart. From that second of having his eardrums blown out, courage flows right back into him and eyebrows knit together in an angry expression.

_ “I do not fear y’, ugly thing!”  _ He yells back at it, giving a hard point, _ “Y’ killed my mother and now y’ must die for that!” _

The Drago snarls and erects her foot to stomp on the boy, but he quickly rolls out of the way. The twin was nimble, albeit not quick enough to outrun the giant.

The **neck,** the neck is where his father stabbed the pig, so it’s obvious to him that this is where he was to stab as well. The cover to the knife is taken off and thrown aside, Claus plans how this fight is going to end:

> _ With the newly taught  _ **_PK Love,_ ** _ he was going to shoot down the Drago with it so that he could reach its neck. Once that is done, the knife will be jammed so deep into that throat of it’s that there will be no coming back from it. Then he shall go home and claim to his family and the villagers that the war between the Drago and their people was no more. He’d be the hero of this story. _

Nodding to himself in agreement to his own plan, his hand flings up and sets off a spark of the  **“magic”** he was given. Hands began to glow a yellow-ish blue hue, tiny hearts pinged out PSI then made a beeline at the Drago.

##  ***** **Claus used PK Love** **α**

##  ***** **The Mecha Drago took** **0HP**

_    “!?” _

It bounced right off like a fly, why didn’t it work!? Aeolia said it would stop anything, they lied to him! In his own confusion, he briefly forgets that the dinosaur used this time to swing her claws at the ginger. Barely getting time to react he skims the blow and falls to the ground, intense pain following with it. Left eye took the fall, now it was oozing with blood and his breath hitches from the pain. This was a bad idea, it was too late to run. He couldn’t see a thing or get up and run now that his body was trying to heal this wound.

The beast looms over him, head lowering dangerously low down to his own bloody face. In one last attempt Claus weakly punches the creature with the bunt end of the knife before his arm goes limp and falls harshly back to the ground.

Another mistake, it caused the drago to flare out its nostrils before letting out another deaf prone cry. Drool getting into his hair and both visions blur as he’s now crying in the only functioning eye. The twin mumbles out for mercy and all he gets is bone crushing jaw to his right arm, snapping this twig like arm earning a blood curdling scream. Without any hesitation, the boy was flung like a rag doll off the cliff.

There’s not much he could do but pray to his family for failing them. And if he comes back alive out of this, he would never be the same kid again. Right as he hits the bottom of the cliff,

__ **_Everything goes black._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you see any mistakes let me know please! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters I'm happy to lend an ear (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
